Chucky
Chucky is the main antagonist of the Child's Play series. He appears as a playable character in Terrordrome: Rise of The Boogeymen. Biography Chucky was originally a serial killer named Charles Lee Ray. He was chased down by the police after kidnapping a woman. During the chase, he fled into a toy store and used a voodoo spell on a Good Guy Doll. His spirit possessing the doll, Chucky's goal was to posses a human body. In his later life, he gave up on this and decided to live up to the infamy of being a killer doll, all while cutting the ties of anyone who betrayed him. Gameplay He uses a knife and nailgun and can use a voodoo doll. He is very small and fast and can do somersaults from walls of the level. Move List Basic Attacks *Punch - P *Kick - K *Weak Weapon - WW *Strong Weapon - SW *Dodge - P+K *Taunt - T Special Moves *Roll - ↓, ↘, K *Air Grab 'N Slice - →, P, SW *Nailgun - →, WW (Also in the air) *Wall Jump - ↓, ↙, K Helper *Voodoo Doll - ←, P, SW Grab Attacks *Grab - →, P *Grab and Headbutt - →, P, P *Grab and Stab - →, P, WW Combo *Combo String - WW, SW, SW Taunt *Chucky can steal meter from the opponent. (3x per round) Unleashed Moves *Unleashed 1: Super Nailing - →, ↓, →, WW (Also in the air) *Unleashed 2: Deadly Spin - →, ↓, →, SW (Also in the air) Slasher *Slasher - →, ↓, →, Taunt (Full Meter. Low Enemy's Health. Winning Round) Story Opening No sign of himself in any newspapers, it was getting on Chucky's nerves. Myers, Cordell, Voorhees, but nothing about the killer doll! "I will show them all who's the greatest!" Chucky undertook the task to make things clear. Ending Chucky won the fight against Jason. It wasn't easy but now Jason was at his mercy. It gave Chucky a brilliant idea. He couldn't kill him, but there was much better to do. Chucky started a voodoo ritual on Jason. What terrible things he'd be able to do with such a powerful body. The ritual worked beyond his wildest dream, Chucky felt an awesome power running through his veins. A brilliant mind in an indestructible body, the ultimate killer was born. "Eh eh eh eh, time to have some fun!" Story Mode Opponents Fought In Order *Ghostface *Undead Jason Voorhees *Ash *Zombies *Michael Myers *Matt Cordell *Herbert West *Leatherface *Tall Man *Freddy Krueger *Candyman *Pumpkinhead *Pinhead *Classic Jason Voorhees Connections to Other Characters *Michael Myers - In Bride of Chucky, Michael Myer's infamous mask can be seen in the evidence locker. *Jason Voorhees - In Bride of Chucky, Jason's hockey mask appears in the evidence locker. *Freddy Krueger - In Bride of Chucky, Freddy's Bladed Glove is present during the scene in the evidence locker. *Leatherface - In Bride of Chucky, Leatherface's chainsaw is seen in the evidence locker. *Ghostface - A certain Bride of Chucky promotional poster is a parody of one of the Scream 2 posters. *Pinhead - In Bride of Chucky, after Chucky looks at Warren Kincaid's nailed face, he says,"Why does that look so familiar?". This is a reference to Pinhead from Hellraiser. Trivia *Chucky was introduced in version 2.5. *Along with Herbert West, Chucky is able to gain meter using his Taunt. *Chucky is the only character to be able to use his Taunt ability 3 times. *Chucky is the only character who can use his Unleashes in the air. *Chucky doesn't have a knee death animation. *When time's up, Chucky sits down instead of falling to his knees. *Chucky's Design in Terrordrome seems to be from his appearance in Bride of Chucky and Seed of Chucky/Tiffany Movies. *His Slasher can be used from any distance and can kill characters who are knocked onto the ground. Quotes "Hi, I'm Chucky!" (Introduction) "Hi, I'm Chucky! Hi-de-ho, Ha, Ha, Ha! (Introduction) "Son of a bitch!" (Taunt) "No way!" (Dodging) "Boo!" (Grabbing and Helper: Voodoo Doll Stab) "You're a fuckin' drag! (Grab and Headbutt) "Fuck you very much. (Grab and Stab) "Fun's over." (Air Grab 'N Slice) "Bull's-eye!"' (Nail Gun and Air Nail Gun) "This is nuts!" (Wall Jump) "Ade due Damballa..." (Helper: Voodoo Doll) "Don't fuck with the Chuck! (Super Nailing) "I am Chucky: The killer doll! (Deadly Spin) "I did it again!" (Win quote) "Amazing, isn't it?" (Performing Slasher) "No more Mr. Good Guy!" (Finishing Slasher) "God damn it!" (When Dizzy) "Bitch!" (When Dizzy) "You little shit!" (When grabbed by Ghostface's Helper) "You have got to be kidding." (When grabbed by Helpers) "Hi, I'm Chucky." (In Herbert West's Slasher) "No fuckin' way!" (Grabbed by Tallman's Telekinetic Grab) "Why does that look so familiar?" (Unknown) Gallery Chucky.png|Chucky at the select screen Chucky Stance.png|Chucky as he appears in the game Chucky Portrait.jpg|Chucky's Game Art Chucky Intro 1.png Chucky Intro 2.png Chucky Outro 1.png Chucky Outro 2.png Chucky Outro 3.png Chucky Outro 4.png Chucky Outro 5.png Videos Chucky - Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Voice Collection Terrordrome Chucky Combos Terrordrome Rise of the Boogeymen Chapter 11 Chucky Category:Characters Category:Chucky Category:Child's Play